Bound: Unfortunate Company
by Midnight bluestream
Summary: Team 8 can make it through anything, but when on a mission they find something very important, and what they decide will change their lives.


_I don't own Naruto._

_

* * *

_

****

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were looking for a man that stole a scroll from a very wealthy clan. They were searching for him well until nightfall, then they stopped and looked at the sky. They heard something to their right, like a cry of some sorts. Hinata, the gentle hearted person she is, quickly convinced her teammates to go see it.

They made it into a heavily wooded area and saw something move on the ground. The three croutched down, ready to attack if they needed. The thing quickly looked up at their direction and started crying. Hinata activated her byakugan and gasped when she recognized the thing. She jumped up and ran to it.

Shino and Kiba were right behind her and they all stood around a young girl, barely even old enough to talk it looked like.

"Hello," Hinata leaned down at her, "Where is your family?"

The little girl looked at them and then her eyes went wide. There was a flashing light and when they looked around the girl was gone.

"Well that was weird," Kiba sighed.

Shino nodded and grabbed Hinata's arm, "Let's go."

Hinata let him drag her away but kept looking back at the spot.

"Well that was a complete waste of time!" Kiba shouted as he put the scroll into his pocket. They caught the man they were looking for, only to see him getting robbed by someone else. So they had to help him and then chase after the robber. After they caught him they got the scroll and had to escort him to jail.

"Quit complaining Kiba, at least we got it," Shino sighed as they followed the path they were on.

Hinata looked up and stopped, Kiba and Shino looked at what she was staring at and stopped too. There, in front of them, was the little girl they saw a few nights ago.

The girl looked up at Hinata. She had shoulder length black hair and eyes that looked grey, "Mama," She smiled.

"What?" Hinata looked at the girl.

"Mama!" the girl smiled and reached up to Hinata.

"Sweety, I'm not your mom," Hinata kneeled down to her.

"Are you sure Hinata?" Kiba looked at her accusingly.

"I think I would remember if I was!" Hinata glared at Kiba. She looked back at the little girl, "I'm sorry but I'm not your mama. Do you need help looking for her?"

They all heard a noice and looked towards it, when they looked back the girl was gone.

"That was weird," Kiba looked at Hinata, "So who's the dad?"

"I'm not her mom!" Hinata shouted at Kiba.

"Let's just deliver the scroll," Shino sighed, "Then we will get it out of Hinata!"

"Hey!" Hinata shouted at him.

So they continued on their way, teasing Hinata along the way. In a day they made it to the household and went to see the leader.

"Sir, we have found your scroll," Shino said as he handed it to the man.

"Thank you, we really appreciate this," The man smiled and took it, "If you want, we will be willing to let you stay here for the night."

"No thank you, we are going to go straight home," Kiba said.

"Well at least accept these gift bags," The man ushered to the three people holding the bags.

"Thank you sir," The three nodded and took the bags, then they left.

"Yes! He packed us lunch!" Kiba shouted and pulled out his bagged lunch, "I'm starved."

"Where's Akamaru Kiba?" Hinata asked as she watched him stuff most of his lunch in his mouth.

"He decided to say," Kiba said with his mouth full, "I'm pretty sure he's waiting for those puppies to come."

"Puppies?" Hinata asked, "Oh right, there was a girl dog running around by your house."

"Yeah, and now Akamaru is going to be a dad!" Kiba shouted, then he smirked at Hinata, "Speaking of dads."

"Kiba!" Hinata cried out, "you set that up!"

"We are just curious Hinata," Shino smirked at her, "We want to make sure he is good enough for our Hinata and our niece."

They both started laughing at Hinata but they stopped when they heard someone screaming. They turned and ran towards the sound. In the distance they could see a large shadow chasing something much smaller. The picked up their speed and hide behind a bush.

They were shocked when they saw the little girl run into the clearing, followed by a man dressed in black. She continued running and screamed when the man threw something that wrapped around her leg, pulling her to the ground. She squirmed and tried to get away.

"Mama!" She cried out as she closed her eyes when the man got closer.

Hinata felt her heart and before she knew it, she threw a kunai at the man and was running to the little girl.

"Move, this doesn't concern you," The man glared as Hinata as she held the kid close to her.

"It does now!" Kiba shouted as he and Shino jumped out and attacked the man. He tackled the man to the ground and then he started hitting him.

Shino was by Kiba, his bugs surrounding the man. Kiba bit him and drew some blood, but he immediately spit it out. The man growled at them and pushed Kiba off, sending him to Shino. He looked at Hinata and glared at the girl.

"This isn't over," was the last thing he said before he disappeared.

Hinata looked down at the girl in her arms, finally noticing more then her face. She had on a black long sleeved dress that was muddy and torn at the bottom. She had no sandals on and she had a silver chain around her neck, on the end of it was a silver round pendant. She looked at it and noticed it had something engraved in it. She looked down at the small girl in her arms, who was looking up at her.

"What's your name?" Hinata asked the little girl.

"Ah.." she looked at the ground. The three assumed she was just shy, "Ah... Aku.. um... Ak-k," Then they realized she didn't know how to say her name.

"Just check her tags or something," Kiba shrugged.

"She isn't a dog Kiba," Shino glared at him, "Which is more then I can say for you."

'Akuma' Hinata thought to herself as she held the pendant in her hands.

"Akki," the girl finally said, "Name Akki!"

"Hello Akki," Hinata smiled at the little girl, "I am Hinata, and this is Shino and Kiba."

The girl looked up at the two boys, "Shiba?"

"No I'm Kiba, KIBA!" Kiba said as he tried to sound out his name for her.

"Kina," The girl tried but still couldn't get it.

"Close enough," Kiba sighed and rubbed her head.

"So what are we supposed to do with her?" Hinata asked as the girl snuggled into her.

"Mama," the girl said quietly as she yawned and fell asleep.

"I think you should keep her." Shino simply said. He sighed when the two looked at him confused, "I mean, what if that guy comes back, do you want to leave her with him."

Hinata looked down at the girl and sighed, "No," she paused and then looked up at him, "But what are we supposed to do?"

"You tell us mama," Kiba laughed.

Hinata sighed, she managed to become a teenage parent on some mission, how was she supposed to explain this to her family.

"Wait! Where is she supposed to stay?" Hinata asked, "I mean, I can't really go home and tell them about her."

Her friends paused and looked at each other, "She can't stay with us," Kiba informed them, "I mean we already have all the dogs."

"I don't think anyone would be willing to take care of a kid they didn't know about," Shino looked at her.

"I guess I'll sneak her home then," Hinata sighed, "Um... by anychance, do you know what kids eat?"

"Hinata I thought you were an expert on kids!" Kiba shouted.

"Well I never had one before and I don't know how old she is!"

"Ask her," Kiba said as they walked away.

"When she wakes up," Hinata sighed as she reajusted the girl so she was sitting on her hip.

"Okay then Mother Hin," Kiba smiled as he pet the little girls head.

Shino rolled his eyes and looked at Kiba, "She's not a pet!"

"I think her name is Akuma," Hinata looked at Shino, "It says that on her necklace."

Shino nodded and then he stopped, "Isn't Akuma supposed to be some sort of spirt?"

They all looked each other and then to the girl in Hinata's arms, "It's just a coincedence," Kiba shrugged, "Maybe her family liked the name."

Shino and Hinata agreed to that excuse.

Hinata slowly entered the Hyuga compound, wearing a cloak and wrapped it around herself and the child in her arms. She looked around and then ran towards the house. She did a quick turn and went around the corner when she heard someone coming out.

She quickly ran to her window and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. She sighed and kept trying but nothing happened. She looked around and then ran back to the front door. She opened it and quietly made her way inside. She froze when she saw someone turn the corner, so she ran into an open door. Once the person passed by she ran out the door and straight to her room. She was almost there.

"Hinata?" She cursed as she turned around and saw Neji.

"Y-yes Neji?" She asked.

"How was your mission?"

"I-it was successful," Hinata said as she tightened her arm around the opening flap of her cloak.

"What's with the cloak?" Neji asked.

"I... i-it got c-cold," Hinata said and moved her other hand as Akki started to squirm, "Well I h-have to ...unpack so... Bye Neji!" She said as she ran into her room and closed the door.

Akki pushed her way out of the cloak and fell on Hinata's bed.

"Where Mama?" She asked and looked around the room.

"This is my room," Hinata whispered.

"Okay!" Akki whispered and started giggling.

"Hinata?" She looked at the door and then to Akki. She held her finger to her lip and she went to the door.

"Yes Neji?" She asked from the other side.

"Can I come in?"

"Uh," She turned and saw Akki sitting on the bed, "N-nows not a g-good time."

"Why not?" Neji asked.

"I-I was c-c-changing," Hinata blushed as she tried to lie.

"Oh," Neji sighed, "Well your father wants you to see him soon."

"Okay," Hinata sighed when she heard Neji walk away. 'How am I supposed to hide her from the all seeing eyes of the Hyuga?'

She walked up to Akki and smiled at her, "Akki, I am going to be gone for awhile."

Akki looked confused.

"Can you be quiet and hide in here until I come back?" Hinata asked, hoping she would understand.

"Hide Seek!" Akki shrieked and jumped on the bed.

"Yes," Hinata grabbed her, "But you have to hide and be very quiet." Hinata whispered and put her finger to her lips.

Akki nodded and did the same thing. She quickly got off the bed and looked for some place to hide. Hinata sighed and walked out the door, closing it tightly.

"F-father?" Hinata asked as she bowed.

"Hinata how did this mission go?" He asked.

"F-fine," Hinata paused.

"And?" He looked at her.

She looked away and tried to think of something, "We h-had to take a...d-detour."

"I see," He looked at her, "That's all."

Hinata nodded and walked away. She saw the kitchen and walked in.

"Akki might be hungry," Hinata mumbled to herself, "But what would she eat? Milk?"

Hinata grabbed some milk, water, and some tea, hoping one of them would get her attention. She walked back to her room and sighed as she closed the door.

She looked around and couldn't see Akki. She started to freak out and looked around. She checked under her bed, behind her curtains, and after a few minutes she started to freak out.

"Where is she? Did someone find her? Where is she?" Hinata gasped and turned to her closet as it opened. She sighed in relief when she saw Akki's smiling face.

"Mama lose!" Akki smiled and climbed back on the bed. She held her stomach and then looked at Hinata, "Hungry."

"Okay," Hinata smiled and handed Akki some water, she tried drinking it but then spit it out. She gave her milk but Akki stuck her tongue out and pushed it away. She smelt the tea and shrieked. Hinata quickly grabbed her mouth and pulled the tea away, "No tea."

"No," Akki glared at the cups. Then she yawned and laid on the bed. Hinata sighed as she covered up the sleeping girl and opened her window, jumping out of it.

She ran around the village looking for Shino or Kiba.

"Where the hell is Shikamaru?" Ino glared at the clock and then to Chouji, who was standing next to her.

He shrugged and then turned to the door as Hinata walked in, "Hi Hinata."

"Hello," Hinata smiled at them, "H-have you seen Kiba or Shino?"

"No," Ino sighed, "Have you seen Shikamaru?" Hinata shook her head, "Well if you see him, tell him to hurry up!"

Hinata nodded and turned around, but then she stopped and looked at them again, "Do you know what to feed a baby?"

"A baby?" Ino looked at her, "Why?"

"W-well, we f-found a d-d-dog and Kiba t-told me to k-keep it. I dont know h-how old it is, so i d-d-don't know what to f-feed it."

Ino shrugged, "First you should check if it has teeth, then maybe you can get it some dog food or something," Ino reached behind her and pulled out a piece of meat, "Here take this."

"Okay," Hinata paused, "Uh, why are y-you here?"

"We have to look after this shop and cook some stuff," Ino shrugged, "We got in a fight and caused this place to lose business, so the owner told us we have to work here, but Shikamaru still isn't here. The lazy ass."

Hinata nodded and walked out. She walked for awhile longer until she saw Shikamaru walking with Kiba.

"Shikamaru," Hinata smiled, "Ino i-is looking for y-you."

Shikamaru sighed and decided to go before she destroyed the place.

"Kiba," Hinata glared at him, "What am I supposed to do about Akki?"

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"I mean, Neji almost caught her," Hinata looked at him, "How am I supposed to hide if they can see everything? I don't know what they will do if they actually find her? I'm just pushing my luck being here!"

"Fine," Kiba sighed, "I'll find Shino, bring Akki to our training ground in about half an hour and we'll figure something out."

Hinata nodded and ran to her house. She ran to her window and jumped in, just as Akki started to wake up.

"Mama?" She asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Hello," Hinata smiled and pulled out the meat, "I guess I'm going to have to cook this."

Akki attacked the bag and pulled it from Hinata. She put her mouth on the plastic bag and sucked out the blood that was dripping from it.

"Okay, that was disgusting," Hinata pulled the bag back, "But at least I know what she eats." She pulled out the raw meat and held it out to Akki.

She slowly sniffed the meet and then tried to chew it. Hinata was shocked to see her tiny teeth try, and fail, to bite into the meat. After a few tries Akki glared at the meat and looked up at her mama.

"Help?" She asked as she pushed it in front of Hinata.

Hinata paused and grabbed the meat. She tried to break it, but it was slippery and ended up putting blood on her bed and all over her. She sighed and then grabbed her cloak. She put the meat in the plastic bag and then grabbed Akki, hiding her again.

She made her way to their training ground and waited for Kiba and Shino.

"Hinata!" She turned and saw them walking to her, "So where's Akki?"

Hinata pulled the cloak off and revealed Akki attacking the bag, and growling.

"Rawr, rawr!" She snarled as she chewed on the bag.

"What happened?" Shino asked, refering to Hinata's bloody jacket and hands.

"I was trying to soften the meat," Hinata glared at the meat Akki was holding, "Her teeth aren't strong enough."

Akki looked at her hands and started licking them.

"She is like a pet!" Kiba shouted out, as he plopped himself down next to Hinata, Shino sat on her other side.

"So what do we do about this?" Hinata asked.

"About what?" They all looked up and saw Kurenai staring at them.

"Nothing!" the three shouted and froze when Akki jumped up and looked at Kurenai, confused.

"Hi!" Akki smiled.

"Hello there, what's your name?" Kurenai asked as she leaned down, noticing the girl had blood on her mouth.

"I Akki!" She smiled and showed her tiny triangle shaped teeth.

"And where is your family?" Kurenai asked.

Akki looked at her and then pointed at Hinata, "Mama, Kina, Shina!"

"It's Shino," Shino looked at the girl.

"Shino," She said slowly and then smiled at him.

"Mama?" Kurenai looked at Hinata, "Who is she?"

"We don't know," Kiba shrugged "We found her and she started calling Hinata her mom."

"Why did you take a little kid?" Kurenai asked.

"She was attacked by a strange looking man and he said that he would return," Hinata looked up at Kurenai, "So we took her and now we don't know what to do because I don't know what my father would say if he found her."

Kurenai looked at the little girl, who was bugging Shino, and then to Hinata and Kiba, "Maybe she can stay with me."

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Kurenai sighed and looked at the girl.

"No! Mama!" Akki glared at Kurenai and held onto Hinata.

"Akki," Hinata looked down at the girl, "We need you to go with her."

Akki shook her head and hugged Hinata, "Mama!"

Kuenai smiled at the little girl, "What if mama comes with us?"

Akki looked at the woman and then to her mama, "Mama?"

Hinata looked down and sighed "Yes, I'll go too."

"There it's settled!" Kiba shouted.

"Actually you have a mission to go on tomorrow," Kurenai looked up at them, "The Hokage wants you to deliver something to Iwagakure."

"Mama!" Hinata looked down at the girl.

"But it's dangerous," The girl looked up at her and started to pout with tears in her eyes. Hinata looked up for help but saw the others staring at Akki. She sighed, "Okay, Akki can come."

Akki squealed and hugged Hinata tighter. Hinata looked up and saw the others smirking at her. She glared at them, knowing they would give into the little girl too.

Hinata sighed as they stood outside of the Konoha gates, "So what do we do?" she asked.

"We take this package to Iwagakure and then we come home and find something to do with Akki," Shino said as he held out a box.

"Can't we just chuck the box at the guards and be done with it?" Kiba asked as they started walking.

"I don't think so Kiba," Hinata sighed as they walked, her holding Akki's hand.

"Well it sounds like a good plan to me," Kiba pouted and followed them, holding Hinata's free had.

"That is the reason you are not the leader of Team Tracker," Shino glared at Kiba.

Akki giggled as she saw Shino and Kiba argue about something. She looked up at Hinata and smiled, "Kina, Shino funny!"

"Why doesn't she remember my name?" Kiba shouted, "Kiba! KIBA! What's so hard about that?"

"Kina mad," Akki pouted her lip and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"What? NO!" Kiba exclaimed and bent down to look at Akki, "Kina's not mad at you Akki."

"Really?" Akki sniffed.

"Really," Kiba smiled and hugged the upset girl.

"I bet Akki can make Kiba roll over," Shino whispered to Hinata, making her giggle.

"Let's go!" Kiba picked up Akki and lifted her on his back as he started running. She started screaming and held onto him as he ran.

"Be careful!" Hinata shouted after them. She sighed and turned to Shino, "Shall we?"

Shino nodded and they ran after Kiba.

"Box!" Shino looked down at Akki as she tugged on his jacket, "Box Shino!"

"The box is to heavy, you might drop it," He tried to explain to her.

She looked up at him and then to Kiba, "Box!" She pointed to Kiba.

Shino looked confused as she tried to pull him towards Kiba. She grew frustrated since Shino wouldn't move, "Come!" She glared at his jacket and tried harder.

Still confused, Shino slowly started walking to Kiba. He looked down at Akki as she was looking at him. Her clothes were in rags so Kiba got her a pair of his old clothes. So now she was wearing a brown t-shirt that was a little big but it still fit her, and a pair of grey shorts, along with a pair of sandals they had decided to buy her. Her necklace was hidden by the shirt and the sweater that Hinata had given her from when she was a child. Her grey eyes were protected by the small pair of sunglasses Shino had given her.

"Up." she said as she reached her small arms towards him.

"I think she want's you to carry her," Kiba said as they all stared at the little girl.

"But I'm carrying the box," He said as he held up the big box.

Akki pouted and pointed to Kiba, "Box," she said in her childish voice, still pouting. She realized Shino didn't do it and looked at him, "Box!" She whined and pointed to Kiba, her eyes starting to water.

Shino still didn't budge.

She paused and then looked up at him and slowly took off her glasses. He noticed her small grey eyes seem to grow wider. She pointed to Kiba, "Box," She said in a small innocent voice.

Shino sighed and handed the box to Kiba, then he felt her tugging at his jacket again. He looked down again and saw her giving him that same look. She reached her arms up and smiled, "Up?" She asked in a cute voice. He looked down at her and could have sworn he saw her smirk as he leaned down to pick her up.

She squealed as he held her and snuggled into his shoulder, "Thank you!" She smiled. He nodded and looked up. Kiba was laughing while he held the box and Hinata was trying her hardest not to giggle. He just glared at them both.

They finally made it to the village and found out that the gaurds just took the package and sent them back on their way.

"Meanie!" Akki said as they were walking away. Hinata grabbed her mouth and smiled at the guard as they walked away.

She put her hands on her hips and looked down at Akki, "Akki you are not supposed to talk to people in that way."

"It true!" She argued.

"It may be true but it is very rude," Hinata informed her.

"So?" Akki glared at the ground.

"It is also very rude to talk back to people," Hinata said as Akki turned around, "It's not nice either."

Akki looked up at Hinata and tried to pout, "That look isn't going to work Akuma, you were being unkind just now."

Akki looked up at Hinata's serious face and then looked back at the ground, "Sorry," She finally said in a small voice.

"You are forgiven," Hinata said as she kneeled beside Akki.

Shino and Kiba chose to ignore the small mother-daughter moment, and decided to set up camp.

"So what's for supper?" Kiba asked as he smiled.

Akki's stomach started to growl as she held it, "Hungry."

Kiba held out a snack that he packed, she sniffed it and then stuck out her tongue, "Bleh!"

"Manners," Hinata said as Shino held up something from his bag.

Akki looked at it and then pushed it away, "Yuck!"

"Well there has to be something that she'd want," Kiba sighed.

Hinata thought back to the other day and then remembered, "She tried to eat that meat that I had, but she couldn't break it so she just drank the," she paused, "blood."

"No problem," Kiba smiled as he stood up, "Watch this Akki, Kina's going to get you something good!"

"It seems that he has grown to the nickname," Shino said as they watched Kiba run into the forest.

After a few minutes they saw Kiba run back from the forest with something in his hands. It was a small rabbit and he sighed as he handed it to Akki. None of them admited it, but seeing the rabbit was kind of disturbing.

Akki looked at the small creature with hunger in her eyes as she saw the blood. She was about to bite it when she saw everyone looking away. She closed her mouth and then pushed the rabbit away. The three noticed this and sighed. Hinata looked at the girl.

"Why are you not eating it? Aren't you hungry?" She asked and noticed the tears in Akki's eyes.

"But Mama, Kina, Shino mad," She whispered to the dead animal.

"Why would we be mad?" Hinata asked Akki.

"I kill baby," She said as she pointed to the rabbit, "Bad!" She said as she held her head and looked back at the rabbit, "No eat baby! Bad Akki!"

"Akki," they looked at her. Hinata sat next to her and rubbed her back, "We're not mad at you Akki. You have to eat too, and Kiba killed it, not you. Akki isn't bad."

"Akki not bad?" Akki looked up, eyes filled with hope.

"Akki not bad," Hinata smiled at her, then she sighed, "You have every right to eat Akki. If you need it to survive, then you can. You just can't go crazy about it."

"And don't let anyone tell you any different," Kiba said as he handed the rabbit back, "If I can eat meat than you can too. You'll get sick if you don't eat. So eat and get big and strong! That way you can beat up the bad guys that tell you that you are different!"

"Don't put the wrong message in her head Kiba!" Hinata said as she hit his head.

"Man say Akki bad!" She said as she held her necklace, "He say monster."

"You're not a monster!" Hinata said horrified.

"If we can eat meat, then you can drink blood," Shino sighed and looked into her eyes, "You do what is needed to survive, as will we, and we will never judge you Akki."

She looked up at them all and then smiled as she held her hand out for the rabbit. She tried to bite into it but finally sighed in defeat.

Kiba laughed as he grabbed his kunai and cut the rabbit a bit. He handed it back to Akki and watched as she started to suck on it. After she was finished she started chewing on it, making growling noises.

They smiled as they watched her play with it, until it was time to sleep. They all lay in their tent and Kiba laughed when Akki jumped on top of Hinata, who was laying in the middle.

"Night night," Akki yawned as she snuggled into Hinata's sleeping bag.

"You're acting more and more like a mother," Shino whispered as Hinata patted the sleeping girls back.

"She really does like you Hinata," Kiba sighed, "I think you would make a great mom someday."

Hinata smiled at them both and then to the little girl sleeping by her, "But I am a mother already."

The tent was filled with a comfortable silence until Kiba interrupted it, "So does that mean we are her uncles?"

Shino and Hinata both looked at him, "I never thought of that," Shino paused, "Well you can't be her father that's for sure."

"Excuse me?" Kiba asked, "Who is the one that fed her?"

"Can we talk about this at a more reasonalble hour?" Hinata yawned.

"Fine," they both sighed, "But he wouldn't be a good dad."

Hinata woke up and stretched when she felt something stir beside her. She looked down and saw Akki's eyes slowly open.

"Good morning," Hinata smiled at the tired girl.

"Good morning." Akki yawned and got out of the bag to stretch.

Hinata looked up and noticed something different. The clothes that Akki was wearing fit her perfectly, even though the day before they were was confused by this new discovery but simply shook it off.

For the rest of the day Hinata kept noticing small changes in Akki. She was chasing after Kiba and she was actually managing to keep up with him, even when he would jump over things taller than her, she still managed to jump over it. She got Shino to do things for her in a matter of seconds, but that was only if she took her glasses off. She was even talking in full sentences.

Hinata and Shino sat around the camp fire as the weirdest thing happened. Kiba walked out of the forest with Akki trailing behind him, holding another dead rabbit.

"So you caught another one for her?" Hinata was as Kiba sat in the middle of her and Shino. He shook his head and pulled them both towards him.

"She got it herself," He whispered, "She attacked it like an animal, she was even quicker than me!"

They glanced at her and noticed that she already sucked the blood out and even managed to break the skin of the rabbit. At that moment, they noticed that her teeth have gotten sharper.

"I'm telling you," Kiba continued, "Something weird is happening."

"It's rude to talk about people Kina," They looked up and noticed Akki smiling at them. Her voice sounded a bit older and not as childish as yesterday.

They all ate in silence and tried to sleep, but they couldn't do it because Akki kept twisting around in Hinata's bed. She finally fell asleep after what seemed like hours. However, while the moon was shining bright they heard a huge bang, making everyone jump up. They had their weapons ready and listened for any attackers. Hinata glanced down and noticed Akki staring at the door. She was frightened but then her gaze turned to a glare, eye grey eyes darkening.

All of a sudden their tent fell, covering them. They jumped out from the tent and looked around.

"Hinata!" Shino shouted.

Hinata nodded and did her hand signs, "Byuakugan!" She shouted and looked around. She sighed in annoyance and looked at him, "I can't see anything."

"Kiba, can you sense anything?"

"Nothing!" He glared at the trees and started sniffing the air.

"Well keep your eyes open," He sighed and looked around, "Something had to of made that sound."

Akki looked in one area and gasped. They all looked at her and watched as she jumped out of the way. They were confused until something hit Kiba, making him fall to the ground in pain.

"What the hell?" He shouted.

"Kina!" Akki shouted and ran to him. She went from confused to guilty in a matter of seconds, "Are you okay Kiba?"

"Don't worry about me," he said as he tried to get up. He grunted and fell back to the ground, "I think I'll lay down for awhile."

Akki cried out as something appeared behind her and grabbed her.

"We finally have you!" The thing said in a groggy voice. Hinata and Shino threw kunai's at it and Kiba kicked it, making the thing drop Akki.

"Run Akki!" Hinata shouted as the thing started after them.

Akki looked around and then ran somewhere, anywhere.

"We wont let you hurt her!" Hinata shouted to the thing.

Kiba struggled to get up but was knocked right down again. The thing grabbed him and threw him to the trees. While Hinata was distracted, the thing swung and made her go flying in the other direction. Shino sent his bugs out to get the thing, but it hand no chakra to collect. It somehow sent the bugs back to Shino and made him motionless. The thing walked closer to Shino raising it's hand and showing off it's long, sharp claws. It was about to strike when a gust of wind stopped it.

There stood a girl, who looked about twelve, with black hair that fell down to her waist, a black dress with a lace trim and her grey eyes were really dark. They realized who it was when they saw the pendant.

"Akuma," the creature said with amusement in it's voice.

"I wont let you hurt my family!" She said and stood in a battle stance.

"I'm glad you finally showed up Akuma," She looked around and noticed a cloaked figure standing in the distance, "You caused me a lot of trouble."

She glared at him and then to the monster. She ran at the monster and dodged it's arm. She stuck out her hand as white light surrounded them. When the light disappeared the monster was gone. She turned to the guy and ducked just in time to miss the knife he threw at her. The three sat in amazement as they watched the two throw things back and forth, throwing punches every once in awhile.

They noticed that Akki was getting tired, and so did the guy. He smirked and threw a string with two balls on each end at her. She dodged that, but was hit with a knife, and fell to the ground in pain. The man looked down at her and walked towards her, pulling out a sword with a dragon as the handle.

"I, Gato of the Shadow Casters, will take pleasure in slaying the notorious Akuma demon," He laughed as he got closer to her.

"No!" One of his knifes were thrown at him, along with his sting with the two balls. He fell to the ground and looked up at the three ran in front of him.

"We won't let you take her!" Kiba shouted and pointed to the man.

"What makes you think that you can stop me?" The man laughed, "We are unbeatable. No monster can every escape us!"

"Well she did," Shino said as he picked up the sword and stabbed the guy.

The stone on his cloak started glowing and he growled, "This isn't over," he before he disappeared he said something else, "You have intruded on our business for the last time. From now on, you are going to be hunted by the Shadow Casters as well."

They turned and saw Akki sitting up, holding her arm, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Hinata said as they sat next to her.

"It is my fault!" Akki shouted, "I'm an Akuma! I'm a demon and that's the reason they have been chasing me. I will only cause you trouble," They tried to interuppt her but she held up her hand, "Please don't say anything. I know this is correct. I am not strong enough to fight them off myself and for that I needed your protection, and now they are hunting you down too."

"We'll fight them with you!" Kiba shouted.

"I can't let you do that," She looked at them as her eyes filled with tears, "I would never forgive myself if anything bad happened to any of you. So I know what I have to do," She smiled at them, "I only knew you for a few days, yet you treated me as part of your family," She looked at her pendant, "My mama gave this to me just before she died. She looks just like you Hinata, and her heart was just as pure. You don't judge anyone and would never deny them help, which I am grateful for," She took off her necklace and handed it to Hinata and smiled, "You three were like my family and let me do so much with you even if I was a pain. So that's why I can't stay. I know what I have to do." She started glowing as the tears slid down her cheek, "I am going to become stronger so I can be the one to protect you."

The field was filled with a blinding light, "I'll never forget you." Was the last thing they heard. Soon they were the only three in the entire field.

"Akki," Hinata looked down at the pendant, "I won't forget you either," She looked up with tears spilling down her cheeks.

Kiba and Shino looked at each other then hugged Hinata.

"Hey Hinata!" They looked up and noticed Ino's team walking up to them, "How is that dog you found?"

Hinata grabbed the pendant around her neck and then looked up at Kiba and Shino and smiled, "We decided that it was best to set her free," She said as they walked passed the other team.

*~END~*


End file.
